Lavinia Athenodora Gaunt
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Being the mistress of Death is a curse. Where Helena Lillian Potter's world has been destroyed those parasite known as the Muggle. With the help of death, she was able to go back. With determination, Helena plans to keep the Wizarding World safe from those filthy parasites this where Lavinia Athenodora Gaunt beings (Based off Silk Roads By: Genderl) [Harry P., Voldemort] Tom R. Jr.
1. Chapter 1

the gates at once known as Peverell Castle, anyone would have shivered at the sight. No longer was it the grand castle once was, seeing as the castle and grounds looked withered and derelict. the gates creaked open slowly, as if they were trying to give off an ominous warning.

Walking down the path, but then Death slowed for a moment as his eyes caught sight of a few dead and rotting carcasses. Of those who once how dear to deny and to oppose his Mistress now lay dead on castle grand. If the outside of the castle had been dreary, it was nothing compared to the inside. Dimly lit by torches in rusty brackets, a human could hardly even see anything in the castle, except for the long, scarlet carpet leading up a set of stairs. The entrance hall was shrouded in darkness, The once grand statues that stood proudly had been blasted to bits, and their pieces were scattered across the floor. The same had been done for some of the rare and expensive vases, and their dead flowers and leaves lay decaying where they had fallen. But Death didn't care as he walked up the stairs, maneuvered with an ease if it was someone else they would, tripping over a step here and there.

Up, up, up they went, up staircase after staircase, until finally, Death reached a room that looked very much like a cathedral. It was long, the ceiling was so high that you couldn't see it in the dim lights coming from the torches on the walls, along with three chandeliers that were hanging from the dark ceiling by thick chains.

At the end of the hall stood an ominous throne that was made of black marble that was very cushioned. Either side of the throne were two statues basilisk in a coil position ready to strike. Sitting on this Thorn was woman who seem to be staring space. An impeccable beauty, the woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has ruby red irises and vertically split pupils she seem to wearing a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

To A stranger that has never laid eyes upon her would even mistaken her for a doll, if her chest were not moving that is. This woman name is Helena Lillian Potter the girl who lived.

Helena missed the sky that was once upon a time blue–now an awful shade of dark green with a tint of black, or the ocean that used to be so vast and beautiful, now just a desolated wasteland of sand and bones. She could no longer stand the sight of this crumbling planet.

when a hooded figure was formed, its cloak billowing eerily and its hood shading its features. The cloaked figure was tall; around six three, and thin. As his present seems to snap her out of her wondering.

Helena and the cloaked figure both stared at one another with Helena's piercing scarlet eyes spoke up.

"State your name and purpose of your visit." Her voice was still lovely the sound of an angel, but it still came out strong and demanding. Helena's accent was unusual if one were to not know she had talked in the tongue of serpents for decades.

"I am Death." The cloaked being introduced itself with a somewhat airy and carefree tone.

"You are neither dreaming nor hallucinating." Death replied as he looked at his Mistress

"Why have you come? Are you here to take me away?" Helena questioned once more as her blazing scarlet eyes narrowed in suspicion, yet there was hope as well. Hope that this being would take away all her suffering and let her rest with her loved ones.

"Take you away? In a way." The being answered slowly.

The only indication that Helena was listening was the subtle twitch of her crossed ankles. Death glided towards his Mistress and stopped at an arm's length.

This made Helena stiffen, but she refused to move away or show any signs of weakness.

"You should have noticed by now, that you do not age like normal humans, both Muggle –or Parasites by your dictionary– and Wizard alike." Helena hummed her agreement but remained silent. "Death is eternal, and so is its Master or its Mistress. As I exist forever, so do you, Mistress of Death."

"…Mistress of Death?"

Then it clicked.

"The Hallows…"

"Correct. Just like wands, the Hallows choose their rightful master; you were and are the only one worthy enough to hold all three."

Helena looked at death and asked, "you said you can take me away how?" Death chuckled and said, "Let me explain my Mistress it called an Undisclosed blood adoption."

Helena waited for Death to continue explanation that would probably not happen if she were to not ask.

"…Would it kill you to elaborate without my asking?" she questioned

"Perhaps it would." Death answered while looking at his mistress.

Helena crossed her arms over her chest in a sulky way that made her servant chuckle in mirth.

"Forgive me, my Mistress, if you were as old as I am, you would find entertainment in leaving out …details." Helena pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "But as I am… fond of you, I will keep this habit to a minimum."

"That would be much appreciated." Helena sighed.

"After your body's de-aging, I will need two Magicals of your choosing into procrea–"

"What if I were to want parents that are non-existent?" Helena interrupted as an idea formed.

"… I assume you will want to be in a specific lineage?"

"The Gaunts." She asked with Death.

"There are other universes where Marvolo Gaunt has siblings or more children." Helena gave an upward tilt of the lips, glad that Death picked up on that she wanted to be related to the man she highly respected.

"Where Marvolo has a sibling whom gave birth to a daughter?"

"There is."

"And others are the same?"

"Yes."

"Will I retain my looks?" Helena traced her features with feather light touches absentmindedly, as if to memorize them just in case.

"The blood adoption will not interfere with your current appearance, but would you like me to remove all your scars on your body, my Mistress?"

"You may remove, the grotesque scars from my body that includes the lightning bolt scar I got all those years ago, these scars will look quite disturbing on a young woman's body. But as for the less grotesque scars… Each one is a reminder of how weak I was, without them I would lose my ambition of growing stronger." Helena fingered the scar that was wrapped around her neck –mockingly alike a bobwire choker – with immense resentment.

Death eyed the scar, and underneath Its shadowed hood, Its eyes flashed with murderous rage.

"Very well. Afterwards, I will personally compel the two to have sexual intercourse with one another before modifying your bearer's memory of your birth. As much faith as I have with my magic that humans have no way of detecting, it would be safer for them to act on it rather than to have someone question your birth."

It waited for Its Mistress to digest the information for his plans before It continued.

"I will be the one who cares for you whilst you are still a newborn."

Helena looked doubtful for a split second before returning to her default, serene expression. Death either missed or ignored it as It continued.

"I am in need of a few minutes to find such a universe."

"You may take as long as you need." Death closed Its eyes underneath Its hood and relaxed Its body while remained standing.

Half an hour was passed with Helena reading one of her many books while petting her beloved pet before Death twitched.

"Mistress, I have found a place where Marvolo Gaunt indeed has a little brother, Mordenkainen Gaunt. He ran away from home once he reached seventeen and after killing his father. He then raped a woman, leading to him having a Daughter named Lavinia. I have already compelled him and your blood mother into having intercourse."

"And who is this blood mother?"

"Well Mistress, why not find out yourself?"

"Oh, a mystery. Any more surprises?"

"Some people are not born, and some are. Some things have never been discovered or made. The world has a lot of mysteries left unsolved."

"So what you're saying is that… That universe is alike, but different as well. This would mean that my information or history here should be crossed referenced, lest I say things that have yet to exist."

Helena placed her fingers on her chin as she thought out loud.

"And the date?"

"1943 of October."

"My birth will be around July of 1944? How coincidental." Helena snorted in an unladylike manner as her servant chuckled.

"And you?"

"I can travel around without any restriction, Mistress."

"Then you would not mind holding onto my treasures while we travel would you?" Helena asked not wanting to leave everything behind.

"I would not."

Helena waved her hand as a very large emerald green trunk flew towards her, already shrunk and secured to the highest possible level. All items were already packed beforehand in case of any emergency scenarios –even though her wards are impeccable, one can never be sure. It seemed that her previous mentor's word of Constant Vigilance has been drilled into her mind Helena mused.

Death accepted the miniature trunk with a tilt of Its head and stored it inside Its cloak. "Please hold on to it with care until I request of them," Helena asked knowing death will hold on to all of her belongings. "Yes, my Mistress. Before I forget once again, I have a gift for you."

"Oh?" A flash of surprise from Helena's scarlet eyes came as fast as it went. Death pulled out a vial that was covered with scratch marks from Its cloak. The inside was filled with a silvery mist. "The things I touch usually tend to be damaged or rot away unless I wear gloves."

Helena almost wanted to lean away from the entity. Almost. "May I ask what that is?" asked Helena as she looked at Death with a raised eyebrow. "A partially damaged glass vial; often used to store potions or medication," Death said with amusement tone in his voice. A frustrated sound was made by Helena as she sighed in defeat. As she asked, "And what is inside said glass vial that you hold within your right hand at this very moment?"

Death made an amusing sound from the back of Its throat. And answered his mistress question. "A soul." "A soul?" Helena asked questioningly while looking at Death. "Yes, a soul." Death answered while looking at his Mistress.

"And whose soul is that you are holding imprison?" asked Helena as she looked at the soul. "One of its pieces used to be stored in a black diary before I forcefully sewn all of them together." Death said as Helena Looked at him and said: "Perhaps you are referring to a black diary, one with an initial of T.M.R. on the cover and an inscription of T.M. Riddle inside the first page of said diary?" Death nodded at both of his Mistress spoken and unspoken questions before handing the vial to his Mistress.

Helena accepted it and stared at it in awe as she held the glass vial with the most caution and gentle hands fearing that she will drop and damage the glass vial.

It was really beautiful. Who would've thought such a corrupted soul could be breathtaking? Helena thought as she asked the question that seems to be bothering her. "Why are you giving me his soul? Will he be following us?"

"Indeed he will, but as he has nobody, I am devastated to say that you will need to provide him with one naturally." Death answered as Helena just stared at him.

"…"

"…?" that's when it finally hit her as she said in very weak voice. "…Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Helena asked scared of the answer. "If what you are saying is indeed what I am thinking then yes."

"You–... That–... Argh! I need to produce a body for him!? An actual body being born from myself!?" Helena yelled in shock. "You have always dreamt of being a mother… Was I wrong?" Death said as he looked at his mistress with amusement.

"Of course not!" Helena's composure was destroyed as she blushed a bright red and facepalmed with a pinched expression. "So I need to have sex with a random guy before you could plant the soul inside my fetus?" Helena asked as she couldn't contain a shudder at the thought of being intimate with a stranger or anyone in fact. She handed back the fragile container and It placed the vial inside one of Its many pockets.

"You will insert it, not I and before you ask, my Mistress, he will not retain his appearance but would take much of yours."

"What do you mean I will implant the soul? And perhaps you do not know, but we do look very much alike but I'm a female version of the man." Much to Ginevra's horror. Helena could still remember when her features had started to change after she had hit her 17th birthday. Only the youngest Weasley knew whom her features were turning into, and it had freaked her so much that she almost drove a stake into her chest when she was having a sleepover at the Burrow.

"Indeed I do know, as well as to the reason why." Death said.

Helena made an irritated sound and huffed out in frustration. It has been so long since she showed any emotion other than boredom, rage, and bloodlust freely. In just over an hour, Death had already accomplished the things that even her Parasite toys had failed to do.

Death stared at his Mistress as she continued to mumble out incoherent hisses.

"What about his memories?" Helena finally huffed out.

"All are intact."

"Would that not mean he will remember his life… and death?" Helena asked a bit worried.

"Indeed he will." Death answered.

"He would kill me once he finds out I was his killer," Helena questioned as she looked at Death.

"And he would not succeed."

Helena sighed. She knew that even with the soul's memories intact, she would still out-power the soul. Helena knew she was a monster in human skin after all.

"Will all the gold in my trunk will be enough?" Helena questioned worriedly for her Future Finance.

"You don't have to worry my Mistress. Death's Vault will be efficient enough and its… untouchable."

"Excellent… Will I be getting my own name?" Helena asked as she always wanted to change her name.

"If you so wish to." Death answered his Mistress.

"Finally, I get to choose a much better name than my current mundane one! " Helena explained excitedly. After finalizing everything to the tiniest details to avoid any potential danger to her new identity, Helena narrowed her eyes as she strokes her pet's head.

"When will we be leaving?"

"Now if you so wish it." Death held out his hand, waiting for his Mistress to accept it. Helena placed her smaller, slender gloved hand upon Death's bigger and pallor palm.

As soon as Death's fingers entwined with her's, Helena felt her body shudder. Her scarlet eyes widen and brightened to crimson in unmasked pain. It was a feeling she had become unfamiliar with. Excruciating pain that she once felt when her equal tortured her when those disgusting Parasites experimented on her.

Helena's vision started spinning with rainbow-colored, everything became blurry as tears trail down her slowly fattening cheeks. Just as inky black spots appear, an arm hooked around her waist and she disappeared.

On the year 2678, Helena Lillian Potter vanished, leaving only a desecrated Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

July of 1948

Location: Wool's Orphanage

The head Matron, Mrs. Cole, was busy drinking her beloved whiskey as she tried to forget her problems. She was stressed and shaken by a memory of a similar boy that once stayed in the very same orphanage and room as the current residence of room 27.

She had repudiated at first, but the signs were hard to miss. The girl was eerily alike another young adult she knew. They could be identical as twins (only different in age-wise). Whilst Tom –even his name brought a shiver down her spine– was a neat boy who kept his appearance at top priority. Lavinia, on the other hand, refused to wear shoes, as she only wears a light cream color dress that seems to be outdated along with a dark green sweater that seems to be a little too large on her small frame with a black scarf wrapped neatly around her neck. Lavinia wore strings on her toes that coiled –somewhat like a snake– all the way to her ankles. She found out from one of her workers that they were called anklets and toe rings; primarily used for decoration rather than protection. She never did figure out how Lavinia kept the soles of her feet from being dirtied by grass and mud.

Other than her appearance, Lavinia Gaunt reminded her too much of Tom Riddle in personality and demeanor.

Lavinia showed that she could hurt the other children just like Tom, and she even demonstrated that by killing an adult. Lavinia was worse than Tom could ever be as a child.

She remembered how she and her staff brought the children to attend the usual Sunday Church Service, the Priest had all but banned the calm girl from coming in the future. Whispers reached her ears that the Priest had deemed the young girl a devil's spawn.

She had once planned to banish the devil from within Tom Riddle, but that didn't work out too well. The boy became colder and more guarded than ever. Mrs. Cole was a religious woman, and she believed that Lavinia is a demon, not possessed by one. She was a determined woman as well.

She had tried to bring the young four year old to another Church just a few days ago, but she refused and screamed at her; this made her suspect that something was wrong (of course she didn't know that Death hated the church). Whilst she was taking a walk in the backyard, she heard Lavinia speaking in a devilish language with many hisses. It made her tremble in fright at the sight, and her suspicions of Lavinia heighten.

The head Matron had already called a team consisting of ten exorcists to eradicate the demon called Lavinia from her orphanage, and she would stop at nothing to see that monster gone from her orphanage.

They promised that they would arrive tomorrow at noon with equipment and would like her to remove the other children from the building, perhaps take them to the park. She, of course, had agreed wholeheartedly.

Now she just had to wait for tomorrow to arrive. For now, she would drink her worries away.

The screams of one Lavinia Athenodora Gaunt could hear throughout the orphanage, As Lavinia's clothes were torn off her body, stripping her naked, as the exorcists started to draw symbols on her torso with a silver dagger. Even with her high pain threshold, she cried out as she felt her blood flooding the table and salt entering her wounds. Why was this happening to me? Why don't they just leave me alone was Lavinia's only thought as she felt the sensation of someone using a blunt rod finally stop drawing patterns across her torso? Blood was leaving her. Only making Lavinia scream even louder, as she saw the exorcist was about to plunge a dagger into her chest.

Just then the room became extremely cold; this made them all freeze and shiver at the intense feeling. The adult part of Lavinia 's brain analyzed that it was a similar feeling to that of a Dementor. Her child part shouted for the adult to shut up and scream for help.

"You dare make my Master cry and bleed …" A soft yet chilly voice echoed throughout the room.

"It came out!"

"Continue the prayers!"

"Hurry!"

"Begone, Demon!"

They were quick to continue but it made no difference. Nobody can chase Death away but his Mistress. Death was grinning widely, showing off shiny white teeth, and fangs. Under its hood, his eyes were glaring at the exorcists with murder. A desire to kill, maim, and torture the people in front of him. How dare they hurt his beloved mistress surely they will know hell. "You call my mistress a demon.." he softly began, his voice sending shivers down their spines. "But there is only one monster I see here..." At this point, Death eyes gleamed with insanity. "... That Demon. Is ME!" Death yelled as one of the exorcist's head was cut clean off the floor was covered in blood.

The sound of Lavinia whimpering drew the attention of Death, and It froze. It turned Its head towards Its Mistress and the man closest to her. Death lunged, his teeth sinking into the neck of the man that closest to his mistress, and with a champ, the head was severed from its body. Death quickly turns and attacked the next target. The man's arms were ripped apart by an unknown force and he screamed just before his tongue was wrenched out, and his eyes gouged from within its sockets. His body was soon littered with holes. His heart was the last to be pulled out and crushed.

Lavinia's scarlet eyes glossed over upon the scene with shock not knowing if this was a nightmare or if this was a reality as she watched.

One of the exorcists was suddenly pulled by his ankle towards Death. The man lost his bladder control in fear. Death wrinkled Its nose in distaste at seeing a grown man wet himself and decided to emasculate him as punishment. The others that were staring in horror winced when their colleague had his manhood ripped apart and testicles crushed.

The man was then left to bleed to his death whilst Death glided towards the remaining four. They backed into a corner and one of them was suddenly lifted by something invisible. His body started to bend backward rather slowly and after a minute, his spine was broken and he lay folded on the floor just before his head exploded.

Just as sudden, one of the three remaining men was torn into two, his upper body still very much alive while his lower lay on the floor uselessly. He screamed as he felt his innards slowly being pulled out of his body, and died a painfully slow death as his heart veins finally snapped and plop to the floor, his body following soon after.

"M-m-m-m-monster." One of the last two men whispered.

The second last man's skin started peeling itself and he screamed as salt began to enter his muscles. Soon after his skin was all over the floor, his veins were slowly removed whilst he trashed on the bloodied tiles. His muscles, fat, and organs were followed soon after; leaving only a stained red skeleton behind. Limbs, heads, and organs were thrown all over the room, blood splattering everywhere Death showed no mercy in killing all pigs who dare hurt his mistress. In fact, he was laughing gleeful, and loudly. As if he was just a child playing in the park.

Moments later, every one of the exorcists was dead, all but one, and that was a whimpering, and the cowering the exorcist who was currently leaning against the wall. Death slowly looked at him, his eyes glinting with bloodlust. "I said that only men can kill monsters." he began "So what are you? Are you a dog? Or are you a man?" he asked mockingly, taking slow, and taunting steps.

As Death just smirked, " I will see all of you in my Realm soon." Death finally spoke as the last man shat himself, quite literally.

Death pulled out Its scythe and beheaded the man with a clean swipe.

It made Its way towards his Mistress in a hurried yet elegant manner, and pulled the dagger out of her chest. This made his Mistress cough out more blood while staring at her servant dully. "Forgive me for my delay, Mistress." Death whispered as It started to heal his Mistress's body.

The wounds were all gone, along with the symbols carved into her skin but the one that was right above her heart remained as a thin pale line, yet another reminder for the poor girl. Death wrapped his Mistress in a blanket.

It soon cradled his Mistress like It had always done during the night and was hugged weakly in return.

"Forgive me my Mistress…" Death whispered yet again.

Lavinia opened her tired eyes as she gazed at him with a loving gaze, and gave her beloved Servant a weak smile and said "its …wasn't…. your…fault…my...darling… Servant." "Sleep my mistress. I will stand guard." Lavinia's half lidded eyes fell heavy and before she passed out, in Deaths arms.

Once his mistress was asleep death said an almost in a whisper. "You can be a feeble old woman, and I would still choose you as my mistress. You are already a beautiful creature in my eyes. The strength that is in your heart, mind, and soul. You will forever be my eternally beautiful mistress no one will harm you, or get their greedy hands on you, So I ask again... Will you allow me to serve you Mistress? Will you allow me to be the instrument of your wrath?"

Lavinia said something in her sleep. " promise to never abandon me? To remain by my side until the end? To fight alongside me in every battle? To crush my enemies into nothing but a smear on the ground? To hear my enemies plead for mercy, only to receive none?" Lavinia said in her sleep.

"Nothing shall please me more master." Death gleefully answered. As he held his Mistress closer.

Time skip Year 1955

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

Dear Ms. Gaunt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begin on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

-Second Page-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Hurbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours Sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions


	3. Chapter 3

Lavinia giggled as remember seeing Dumbledore's reaction when she did the whole time little thing when he was 11 years old. Now Lavinia walking down the streets of Diagon Alley with the leather or dragon skin and dyed a beautiful dark green-blue pouch that allows to pull out gold from directly from death vault. I walked to a shop called Ollivander's Fine Wands stepping inside the shop as I took a look around curiously it still hasn't changed. As the shop consisted of a waiting area and shelves upon shelves of black boxes stacked into the back of the shop. I turned to see a silver haired man, Ollivander, "Hello, Ollivander I'm here to get my wand." Lavinia said as she looked at wandmaker.

"Ahh yes, so it seems Ms. Gaunt I see, well then, let's see if I have a perfect match for you." The aged man spoke as he walked into the back of the shop and gathered boxes and placing them on the counter.

"Maple, unicorn hair, twelve inches. Give it a wave to try it out." Ollivander requested as he handed Lavinia the maple wood wand.

Lavinia gave the wand a half wave only for it to be snatched away by the old man "No, apparently not. Try this one. Ebony, dragon heartstring and eleven inches long." And so it went, Lavinia tried wand after wand as a pile began to stack up on the counter. Ollivander certainly didn't mind as he grew more and more excited as he handed Lavinia wand after wand to try.

Eventually, after what felt like Lavinia's thirtieth wand Ollivander frowned thoughtfully "hmm, it seems you require a more unusual wand, ." The wandmaker said as he went to the back of the shop and brought out an older looking box and handed it to Lavinia. As she opened the old box and picked up the wand. It was the length almost like a ruler and was a reddish black. Designs seemed to be etched into the wand to look like rose petals. Lavinia examination of the wand was cut short as blood rose petals began falling around her as warmth spread across her arm. It was like the time when Lavinia held onto her first wand.

" 15" black wood with the venom of a Basilisk. The ashes of a very rare Dark Phoenix… and the dead heartstrings of a Thestral." Ollivander revealed, nearly shocking Lavinia had she not been who she was. "My most beautiful and deadly creation." Ms. Gaunt. I expect great things from you. Whether they be good…or bad."

Lavinia nodded and paid twelve galleons for the wand before exiting the store. Stepping into Madam Malkin's, watching Lavinia's eyes roam around the shop, even trying to look in the back while Madam Malkin's attention was on her and asked. "Can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked, turning to Lavinia as she said "yes "I would like a full wardrobe, formal and informal, as well as my usual school uniform," Lavinia stated curtly, wasting no time. Madam Malkin 's eyes lit up. A magical tape measure began taking her measurements. The woman scribbled down the results.

"Colours?" Madam Malkin immediately asked, bringing out a notepad from her apron and gazing at her, all professional.

"Nothing gaudy, blues, greens, blacks; perhaps some blood red and neutral colors, also I would like few Acromantula silk robes in several colors that will complement my skin, hair, and eyes," Lavinia replied curtly. "How long will it take?"

"Five hours at least," Madam Malkin answered, already knowing the answer.

"Unacceptable; put it on rush order," Lavinia demanded, "I will add ten percent of the total price if you can have it done within two hours."

"Very well, consider it done," Malkin agreed immediately "Good, I would like the same charms on my clothes if there is enough time before I collect them, and do start with the school uniform first," Lavinia stated. Madam Malkin nodded, "Step up, Ms. Gaunt!" she said kindly, gesturing towards the little stool Lavinia did what she was told. "As well I would like winter set: cloak, hat, gloves, scarf; the whole shebang," "Right away," she said, "That's you done; would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"No thank you, madam, I'll be back in two hours," Lavinia informed her, as she left the shop just as quietly as she came, the door closing with a silent click. Crossing over the way and into a side alley, to her next destination.

'Bags and Trunks for all occasions' and went in. It had a counter in front of the door and the walls were covered in shelves that displayed a number of bags and trunks. Not knowing the difference between them Lavinia approaching the counter to see if she could call someone who could help her. Before she could call someone the door that was behind the counter opened and a man in his fifty's walked through it.

"I'm sorry; I was out back in the workshop working on a trunk. How can I help you?" the man asked in a friendly tone.

"It's no problem," replied Lavinia, maintaining a friendly and polite air but with an innocent smile on her face, she couldn't look too childish, but behaving like she had in the bank was not acceptable, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but could you tell us what type of trunks you have? You see I haven't been in the magic world for some time now, as far as I know, one of those trunks could eat me." concluded Lavinia with a little laugh. The man laughed and said, "It's no trouble. That's why I'm here. Well, I suppose that you want a backpack for day to day use and a trunk for school, to put all your things correct?" Lavinia nodded and the man continued, "The backpacks have all the same enchantments, the only difference is how it looks. They are bigger on the inside than the outside and they have a feather-light charm on them; no matter how many books you put in it, it will always be feather-light. The trunks have more variety. We have the basic trunk, normally students buy this one, which has one compartment that is twice as big on the inside. Then we have one that has three compartments, where all the compartments are twice as big on the inside. Students that are better off sometimes buy one of these so that they can have their clothes, potions ingredients and school things in different compartments and explained all the safety features that were on them. How nobody would be able to get into her trunk unless it was her, that her unique magical signature would prevent anyone touching it.

"What happens if they did try to open it?" Lavinia asked curiously,

"It depends on what you want on it," The man informed her with a satisfied lilt to his voice.

"It could be a simple spell to zap them, like a little electric shock, or something that will make sure you know they've been trying to enter your trunk, like turning them blue or red ― even just their hands. There are a lot of protective measures out there. I have a magazine you can choose from the list of spells," The man explained, excited. This was the most expensive trunk in the shop ― if he sold it, his boss was going to be impressed; he had been trying to sell it for years. "But I must inform you since it's going to be in a school, the more… lethal charms cannot be used." It was a public setting, so it was illegal to put lethal works on a trunk.

"Do you like it?" The man asked, looking at Lavinia. Lavinia just smiled and said, "I'll take it." "I'll go and put the charms on it!" The man said quickly, levitating the trunk over to his workroom and began layering the spells.

"Go collect your initial plates Ms.," The man said, pointing towards the rack filled with gold plated metal alphabet letters.

Lavinia just nodded and made her way over to the rack and began to pull out the ones she needed, an L, A, and G.

"Place your wand here, run your magic into it," The man instructed, Lavinia removed her wand and did as she was told; the trunk glowed brightly and the wizard nodded, obviously satisfied that it had worked. Once they were done and paid for the trunk Lavinia went to buy the rest of her school supplies.

 **Time Skip**

After a peaceful train ride, Lavinia walked a millimeter above the muddy ground; making it seem as though she was gliding rather than stomping through the muddy ground. She had learned this little trick whilst she was trying to cross a field full of mini-bombs in her old world. "Firs' years! Firs' years!" A familiar voice boomed and all the firsties turned towards the half-giant before they made their way to him.

"Four ta a boat!"

Whilst others wobbled onto their unsteady boats, the boat didn't move while Lavinia boarded it; much to her boat-mates' jealousy. They could suck on boogers for all she cared. They weren't the one whom almost lost a leg due to some bombs. Not that it would be permanent, but the pain wasn't worth it.

Lavinia placed her fore and middle finger on the lake's surface, not minding when the giant squid started to play with her –wrapping a tentacle around her wrist. The other first-year mudbloods and half-bloods stared in horror whilst the purebloods hid it partially well.

Soon enough, they all arrived without a problem –except for one student falling into the lake– and Hagrid introduced Dumb-as-a-door. The old man smiled happily at the number of mudbloods attending the school.

Don't get her wrong, she had no problems with mudbloods –except for their parents being Parasites– but in the olden days, the word Mudblood was not used as an insult. Bumblybare continued to babble the usual speech of sorting and etcetera. Lavinia kind of tuned him out after seeing his wrinkly face. As she tones out the sorting hat song too as it began to sing.

A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They share a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the one, they had to teach.

By Griffindor, the bravest was

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When were they dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Lavinia snapped out of her daze when she heard the end of the sorting hat singing, and clapped along with the other students.

"Now when I call out your name, please come forward and sit on this stool." Dumberdoor cheerfully stated as he began to call out the names in alphabetical order.

The scarlet eyed girl tuned out Doublebone's voice yet again. She couldn't help it. She loathes that man enough to freak a said man out by imitating Tom Riddle's posture, the tone of voice, questions, and reactions. Let's not forget the items she had stolen just a day before Bumblyburp came, and he made sure that all were frighteningly similar.

"Gaunt, Lavinia." Said student-focused back once her name was called and glided towards the stool. She noticed that there were … none of Voldemort's followers' children at the Slytherin table. How lucky!

Lavinia sat gracefully on the stool, straight back and waited for the old man to place the sorting hat on her head, which he did a second later.

'Oh my, I have never sorted out the Mistress of Death before.'

'Hm, I would think Death would be picky when choosing someone to bond to.'

'Indeed he must be, but you are quite interesting yourself, young world hopper.'

'My, you're making me blush.' Lavinia joked to the hat.

'Even atop your head, I could tell that your cheeks are not red.'

'I have good control over my body.' Lavinia answered truthfully.

'Indeed. Well, shall we begin the sorting?' the hat questioned

'Take your time. I rather enjoy seeing Dundledone sweat.' Lavinia said as she did enjoy seeing the old fool sweat.

'I imagine so. Hmmm, you used to be Griffindor… You are indeed brave, but you would rather push a person in front of you to save your own skin; too much self-preservation for being a noble martyr."

'Yess… I admit that I would rather sacrifice one to save the rest. Everyone betrays; its human nature.'

'Your quote of Knowledge is Power definitely fits Ravenclaw. If you were to become Ravenclaw, your housemates would constantly be jealous of your vast collection of unworldly knowledge.'

'Because I've lived long enough to surpass Doodiedums's age, I could say I have spells that are unknown or undiscovered to this world. Knowledge comes with experience. And with experience comes power.'

'You are indeed a hard worker… a very hard worker. Death has even threatened to lock you out of your office. Fearing that you're going to overwork yourself.'

I doubt that besides I have to update my grimoires so many spells I need to write down and potions so many and so little time, 'Lavinia explained.

'Your loyalty to yourself and death is remarkable… for someone who has been betrayed so many times, I can see why your loyalty is only limited to your servant and yourself '

"humans betray each other it's natural but for me, I've been betrayed so many times my trust is so little and hard to gain the only one who has ever gained is Death my loyal companion who has been with me through everything"

"You could build an army of loyal hardworking people who do not even know the word betrayal!'

'True.'

'Lastly… Slytherin. You are of course cunning and power-hungry, though you lack the ambition.'

'I do have an ambition that I work hard for!'

'Planning Muggle-genocide when you are bored isn't called ambitious.'

'Perhaps… By the way, did you know that Honey Badgers love to eat Snakes?'

'Ah? Oh! I see I see. Well, I don't want to be the one to ruin your master plan –and get shredded in the process– so… you will do well in…'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

'Thank you. Perhaps we could converse some more in the future? With perhaps over tea I prefer Earl Grey tea with fresh macaroons!'

'Of course, young badger.'

Dumbiedoor looked at Lavinia with a shocked –and suspicious– expression as she freed her head from the hat. She estimated that she took quite some time but brushed it away and head towards the badgers that were cheering and clapping. The transfigure professor had assumed that she would be sorted into Slytherin –which was not exactly false– and be the exact copy of Tom Riddle. Lavinia knew that Dumpleboar was neither blind nor dumb, and no doubt thought her the second coming of a Dark Lord who came from the very same line as the Heir of Slytherin. She supposed she had played the Riddle role too flawlessly back in the orphanage.

Too bad for Bumbiepoo that Lavinia had other much more important matters to tend to. And that she is a magnificent actress. If she were to follow in Tom Riddle's footsteps –tempting but not worth it– just to see Dumbolduck try to dispose of a bud in the making... The goat could either get lucky and actually get rid of her or hinder her in staying at her dream home.

Her robes and tie changed their colors to match the house of badgers and she felt weird being made to wear them. She knew that green and silver matched her far better than yellow and black. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of what she would look good in, buckled her mask in place; smiling at her new housemates. Time to begin her new life in the Magical World.

Finally, a fresh start!

The sorting continued in a similar fashion; calling of names, announcing of House, and of course the clapping. Oh, she was so going to look over her grimoires to see if she could find one spell that could reduce the volume to one's own ears if not she'll become def. In Lavinia's original dimension, most Lions (she's being hypocritical since she was a lion as well) and Badgers (now she's a hybrid lioger) would think that Slytherins are for evil Dark Wizard and Witches. They would lie, cheat and take advantage of you. Of course, that's somewhat true, but adults should not judge little eleven years old's.

Her eyes scanned the head table. She recognized Horace Slughorn right off the bat; he was much younger looking due to his strawberry blonde hair with a little on the grey side, but he had hair! and still plump in the belly. On first glance, he could pass as a pushover Slytherin, making people underestimate him whilst he analyzed them thoroughly. The glee on his face when he heard the name Gaunt didn't go unnoticed by Lavinia, and she would be looking forward to having a nice chat with the residence potions Master. Next was Armando Dippet. If he remembered correctly the Headmaster was three hundred and eighteen years old and would be dead next year. This would lead to Bumblebee being chosen as Headmaster.

Lastly was Filius Flitwick. The half-goblin looked to be in his early twenties, and probably new towards teaching. Even though still young, Flitwick's dueling skill was not one to be underestimated. Lavinia always wondered why Dumbshite never recruited Flitwick for his Order of Barbequed Turkeys. She made a mental note to gain Flitwick as an ally. As they say, one can never have too many allies.

Her eyes swept the table once again to double confirm that she had not missed anyone else –which she didn't. The other professors were unknown and she would bet a knut that Voldemort had already cursed the DADA position.

The sorting was finally finished –much to the starving students' happiness– and Dippet stood to give an opening and welcoming speech. It was so much better than Dumbafork's. At least he did not attempt to speak garbbish at the end of the said speech. The Headmaster clapped his wrinkled hands once and everyone cheered when the food appeared.

 **Tim skip**

The entrance to the Hufflepuff Dormitory was located a floor below the Great Hall and very close to the kitchens. In fact, the closeness of the two was one of the reasons that every badger knew how to get into the kitchens if they so desired, and that little tidbit was revealed to the first years as they were led past this large painting of a bowl of fruit. For all that anyone had to do to gain admission was to tickle the pear, which would then giggle and laugh before turning into a green door handle.

Past the painting and to the right, there was a corridor that ended with a stone recess in which several rows of barrels were organized. The inside was very… cheerful, as the windows that framed the comfortable and well-worn looking furnishings showed fields of grass on a sunny countryside that were filled with bright, yellow flowers. Since Hufflepuff was the house most associated with the earth, she couldn't say that she was surprised with the choice of decorations but knew that magic had to be involved in some way, shape, or form. Because she was pretty sure that they were underground and she was one-hundred percent positive that it was dark outside.

Even though it wasn't exactly her taste in scenery, since she would have much rather preferred to looked upon a forest at twilight or the edge of a lake at the same time, she found that it went with the overall look of the room. Similarly, the yellow and black that trimmed all of the furniture and chairs were not her favorite colors, but it didn't really matter to her what things looked like.

"Hello, I'm Pomona Sprout. Hogwarts sure is beautiful, isn't it?" A slightly plump girl with brown hair and eyes, reddish cheeks, and bright smile introduced herself to the group of Hufflepuff first years.

Hogwarts truly is a wonderful place she agreed.

"Beautiful? It's amazing! And I'm Arnold Walker by the way. I never knew that magic existed until I've gotten my letter from Professor Dumbledore." His head was a mess of dirty blonde whilst his blue eyes sparkle with happiness. He somewhat reminded Lavinia of one of the Parasites she had played with. If she remembered correctly, it was a woman she nicknamed Mother, her name was lost to her after she left the castle.

"A muggle-born? I am as well! My family and I were pleasantly surprised when the Professor dropped by and announced that there was a world of Magic hidden just under our noses. Are you one as well, Sprout? Oh and I'm Connor Hill, but Conner's fine." A boy with neat dark hair and eyes spoke. And as expected, his face was full of smiles. Merlin, she had forgotten that the Badgers are usually filled with mudbloods. They were lucky she refuses to shed Magical blood like Voldie does. "Please, call me Pomona. And pureblood. My family has been in Hufflepuff for generations." Sprout replied. That explained why she became the Head when she's older… Or perhaps being a Herbology professor comes with being Head Puff. Like how all the Potion Master in Hogwarts became Head of Slytherin, or Transfiguration Professors become Head of Lions, she noted.

"I'm Christopher Davies, Muggle-born. Call me Chris." Another boy questioned. His chestnut brown hair parted sideways.

"I heard that Slytherin produces Dark Wizards and Witches. Is that true or are they just rumors? I'm Risa Edison, call me Risa. I'm a half-blood." A girl sitting next to Lavinia questioned curiously. She has dark brown hair that reached past her chin, and black sharp eyes that were shining.

'Yess Slytherin produces Dark witches and wizards but Magic is magic; Dark, Light or Neutral. The school should be teaching them about all three, not become bigoted and define them with colors. Dark does not mean Black or Evil. Light does not mean White or Good. Neutral does not mean Grey or borderline Evil.

Dark Wizards don't make them evil, just as Light Wizards don't make them good.

There is no Good or Evil, only Magic.' Lavinia thought as much as she wanted to correct them, she would not… Yet. She'll slowly break the children from the Ministry's influences and let them know the true history of Magic. Seeing everyone looking at her; waiting for her to introduce herself. Lavinia gave a breathtaking loving smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all, I'm Lavinia Gaunt. I'm sure we will get along nicely."

"Lavin-iavan?" Davies questioned, looking quite taken aback. She knew that Mudbloods would generally find these types of names odd.

"Lavinia." She corrected patiently. "I'm guessing my family has a tradition of naming their children with … unique names that begin with the letter M or L."

"What does your name mean, actually? Not to be rude or anything!" Walker asked.

"It's in Latin the meaning of the name Lavinia is: In classical mythology, Lavinia was the daughter of King Latinus and the wife of Trojan hero Aeneas, who named the city Lavinium in her honor," Lavinia answered. When she heard someone a clear of her throat.

"Wow… Is your family uhm… full of dark wizards and witches? I-I mean because only Dark families like the Blacks name their children with … star constellations."

"Indeed they are rather… Dark. Rest assured that I am unlike them. I don't even know about my family I was abandoned at an orphanage." Because her father had no idea of she existed whilst there is a high percentage that she was forgotten by her mother.

They relaxed and chattered, she included. She didn't want to be an outcast and forced herself into smiling for social niceties. "Umm did you notice that you have a few insects in your hair, Gaunt?" No, she has not noticed a few butterflies attached to her person all throughout her journey from the orphanage.

"I have. Butterflies have a tendency to flock towards me." She replied evenly.

"Really!? That's so cool! Did you put butterfly food all over your hair?" Why she was even bothering to give a reply, she would never know.

"Walker! Stop asking Gaunt such questions! She's embarrassed!" Sprout chided whilst Walker gave an apologetic look towards Lavinia.

She was not embarrassed! her hair is nectar-free as well, thank you very much!

"It's been in…" Mia started.

"…our mind since…" Ave continued.

"…the boat ride…" They both turned towards her.

"Why are you not wearing shoes?" They asked in unison. "Does Hogwarts even allow that? Won't the Headmaster scold you if you do not wear proper footwear?"

"There are no rules that specifically said that students are needed to wear covered shoes. Lavinia said as she and the rest of girls were called to be shown they're dorm rooms. The girls would be sharing a room –similar to the Gryffindor dorms–and Lavinia chose the furthest bed. Thank Merlin that the beds had curtains; the dorm was too sunny and bright for her taste only wishing she could go back to her dark castle in her old world.

Whilst her dorm mates were still chatting with one another, she went to unpack her trunk. Lavinia places her book bag that was already filled with all her required school items on her nightstand, her potion equipment and ingredients inside said nightstand after applying an expandable charm and warded it. After finishing her task, she discreetly armed her bed with weapons that she took out from her trunk. One can never know if their roommates were hidden killers.

After kicked her trunk underneath her bed and warded her whole bed, making it almost as safe as Hogwarts itself. Blame her paranoia and those damnable Parasites who have a habit of suicidal tendencies. Grabbing one of her grimoires that was charmed to look like a normal book Lavinia grabbed her nightgown walked to the restroom and locking the door. As she looked for that spell that will help her hide the scars that she asked Death to leave behind.

Smiling in seeing the spell she needed how ironic that the spell is called for a better complexion. Setting down a picture of Fleur Delacour, (or any woman, whose complexion you admire). Using Ocean salt drawing a circle around it as Lavinia recite the spell while gazing into Fleur's eyes.

"Clear away impurities, refined my skin. Let others see the light of beauty that is inside. From now forward I shall not be ashamed."

Once Lavinia finished the spell her complexion became a breathtakingly beautiful just like Fleur's, smiling Lavinia got dressed and left the restroom. Only to see her dorm mates soon followed her example with unpacking and went to sleep earlier than she expected them to. Well, it was a long and tiring journey to Hogwarts. Closing the curtains surrounding her bed. As she was lying down, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Lavinia began her nightly chore of storing her new memories into orbs and placing them on shelves inside her mindscape –eerily similar to the Hall of Prophecy. As she strengthens her occlumency defenses and finally succumbed to sleep; her shields preventing her from having fits of nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

In the following months, Lavinia was status as a prodigy and adorable Princess of Hufflepuff, if this wasn't enough to give her a headache, the rising numbers of her fan-base made her headache turn into a full-blown migraine. If she had previously thought that Lockhart's and Viktor Krum's fangirls were annoying, then her fan-base were downright intolerable. They'd give her sweets, flowers, declare their love for her almost five times in any conversation, and won't even hesitate to drug her with love potion, and the worse thing was, the bastards are perfect stalkers –creepy little bastards. The bastards even had the gut to stalk her when she had been bathing! Seriously! If Death hadn't 'accidentally' threw a huge ass, stinging hex at them and scared them away, she won't have ever stepped into the girl's bathtub naked, and even in a shower.

It eased her paranoia when Death agreed to be the Watchman while she bathes. At least during her shower time, she won't have to deal with creepy stalkers. She would receive at least ten gifts minimum, and that too on a bad day. Once, the fanboys and fangirls went way too overboard, and covered the whole halls of hogwarts with flowers and would shower rose petals at her whenever she walked around anywhere in the school.

And if she thought that her fanboys –and fangirls- were bad, then their Leader was worse. Doris Warrington, who once had been her crazy stalker, has now outright declared himself as her 'future' husband. Remind her to suggest to Death to Hex the poor bastard to hell and back –and by suggest, she means seduce, because even she wasn't blind to Death's obsession with her. Merlin, it's so easy to make Death do things for her with just a flutter of her eyelashes.

Though she really wished that one day Death will 'accidentally' set Doris Warrington on fire. because of that bastard was making her life a living hell. He has vowed to win her heart by any means necessary.

Oh, Merlin! All this fuss and she hasn't even gone through puberty yet. If her life is difficult now, it will be downright hell when she goes through puberty. She wonders how Death would manage to keep her fan-base at bay. If this keeps going on, she'd just swear off mortals and elope with Death –just so she can get away from her annoying fans.

She was only eleven years old and she has to deal with all this shit. Can't she have a peaceful and normal life for once?

But then again, what fun would it be?

Death rubbed his temple and eyed her tiredly –poor Death! He sighed and said in a resigned tone "Mistress, I know fanboys are irritating and all, but you do not use Slug-Vomiting Charm and wandless Cruciatous at them for minor problems."

She raised her eyebrows. So yeah, she may have thrown a Cruciatous curse and Slug-Vomiting Charm on one of her fanboys, and she may have enjoyed it a little bit. So what? "Really?" she asked in an innocent tone that only she can muster.

"What? You really didn't expect me to just forgive those bastards who spiked my drink with a highly potent love potion?"

Death stilled for a moment, and then a huge amount of Killing Intent filled the room, his eyes emerald green bleeding to black. Death said in a seething tone "Why are those fuckers still alive?"

Lavinia gave him a beaming smile and said: "I decided that you should do the honors this time, Death."

Death's lips split into a deranged grin and he said darkly "With Pleasure Mistress." Saying this, he graciously stormed out of the room, while Lavinia hot on his heels.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good! Someone give me some Popcorns." She then added as an afterthought. "And Marshmallows."

Tch, Over-protective servant with a huge Mistress-complex. Death had once even suggested –begged actually- to lock her up in a high tower far, far away from the civilization so that no boy would dare to taint his innocent little Mistress. According to Death, no man was worthy enough for his adorable little Mistress. Ugh, Crazy idiot.

Unknown to Lavinia, a small smile bloomed on her lips, as her eyes sparkled with love and affection for her idiot servant.

 ** _Time skip to Year: 2_**

The hall was filled with curious chatter and scandalizing rumors as the students wondered why Professor Dunderdoom was seated in Headmaster Dippet's throne-like chair. One even said that Dumplingboar had poisoned Dippet just so he could take over Hogwarts. That amused Lavinia so much that she couldn't hold back a snort. Her Housemates gave her a weird look since she was always elegant and calm, but the rumor was almost spot on!

Lavinia herself was bored as she waited for the sorting to finish. She was hungry and tired. Her bad mood was sensed by the sensitive Puffs and for once, she was grateful when they do not try and engage her in conversations. Albus with-too-many-middle-name Dumbledore stood up from his seat and the hall fell into silence. He coughed to clear his throat and put his – Lavinia's actually– wand on his throat. Another mental task has been noted down: take back her Hallows or let death bring them back.

"Welcome newcomers and welcome back old ones to Hogwarts! Before we begin, I have a few announcements to make. Armando Dippet had recently passed onto his next great adventure. Let us all give him a moment of silence."

The staff and students both lower their heads in respect.

"A great man, he was... I have been selected to be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, whilst Professor Veridian shall be the Deputy Headmaster. And also, please welcome the new Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. She will also be Gryffindor's Head of the House."

A very young looking Professor McGonagall stood up and bowed whilst the students welcomed her with their applause. The newly named Headmaster swept his arms and silence reigned once more.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." The senile old fart sat down and the tables were filled with food.

Lavinia bemoaned how her future years would be filled with those exact same words every term and grimaced from behind her cup of pumpkin juice –even pumpkin juice is getting old. Maybe she should really create a volume reducer spell… Or perhaps a spell that mutes everything –turn themselves deaf.

"Did Dumbledore short-circuited his brain?"

"No… The better question is… Is he mad?"

"Mad? Yes, perhaps he is a little bit mad. Pass the salt would you, Lavinia?"

"A mad genius would be a better saying."

Lavinia passed the salt to her housemate and snorted. One can never underestimate the gossip mill at Hogwarts. Dundiedoo would be rumored to be insane by the end of the feast.

"Rumor's saying that he got his head hit by a bludger and became senile." Does Dumbles even play Quidditch…?

After the feast, they made their way to their respective dorms and began their duty of unpacking. As usual, Lavinia warded her bed as if it were a fort and closed her curtains before carefully placing the black mamba onto her pillows with a small smile on her lips, whilst the butterflies on her person flutter and landed on the drapes.

The snake hissed a few words of thanks as he looked at his mistress; It was already used to Its Mistress kind and gentle love. The snake looked at its mistress as she stretched herself and yawned.

"Good night Death, my Sinners," Lavinia said with a small smile. The common room was noisy as usual as the Badgers chattered excitedly about the Quidditch tryouts. Lavinia remembered being a seeker once and to be truthful, she preferred flying without the aid of brooms at was always so much fun.

Lavinia thought back to the time where she was forced to learn how to fly when she was thrown off a cliff by those blasted Parasites. Not to mention how they wrapped her hands, arms, and legs together with chains –she couldn't even move a finger! Her sight was blindfolded and she was gagged, not forgetting that they used some sort of neck restrains to deny neck movement. It was cruel and she suffered from constant nightmares due to their treatment.

At first, she had done so on accident when Lavinia felt her life on the line, and she was all but stubborn. It took her a few months before she decided to throw herself off a cliff thinking that if she wanted to live, she better fly.

And fly she did.

Lavinia never wanted to repeat such training ever again. She had almost flattened herself since her magic didn't react until she was but a few feet from getting her innards splattered all over the rocks. Not a pretty sight.

That moment where your life flashed through your eyes was the scariest thing in the world, she had to admit. It was such an eye-opener that she was almost tempted to create her own Horcrux. Almost.

The scarlet eyed almost-teen snorted at her train of thought and repressed a shudder. "Hey, Lavinia! Let's go to the tryouts!" Davies yelled from across the room. Most of the Puffs turned towards her with twinkling eyes and she felt the need to bolt out of the room.

"I'm not really a fan of Quidditch…" Or flying on brooms. Lavinia said as she looked anywhere but at her housemates.

"Oh come on! You'll love it! Promise!" A random senior said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you need some exercise and sun anyway. You're way too skinny and pale."

Before she could deny the need to straddle a piece of wood, Edison and McQuillen appeared and dragged her towards the exit. Lavinia protested half-heartedly and sighed in resignation when Walker appeared from behind her and just to confiscate her study material.

Lavinia sometimes wished that they know the real her. They would not even dare to touch her. Ugh cooties! The group of Badgers that wanted to try out made their way towards the field. The Quidditch team was already waiting for them. They were separated into which position they were trying by the captain. The group of wannabe seekers was the first to be called out. They were all given identical brooms and asked to catch one of the five snitches that were already flying throughout the field.

After that, the five will be having a showdown for the fastest to be chosen and selected.

Lavinia relaxed against the bleachers as she waited for her group to be called. Most of her second-year mates were devastated when she announced not wanting to play Seeker. If she would be forced to participate in the sport, she would have the right to choose the position she wanted. And she wanted the position that could hurt others in the name of sport.

Majority of the Puffs do not have the guts to hit another player with bludgers and that was one of the main reasons as to why they kept losing the Quidditch Cup to the other houses –especially the Slytherins. Snakes are ruthless.

Lavinia would paint the field with their opponent's blood, innards, and brains. Not that the Puffs would know that it was intentional of course. She needed a physical outlet to vent her frustrations without her housemates thinking that she was violent. Once again, it's all in the name of sport.

After the seeker was chosen, a petite third year boy whose name she had missed, Finally it was her group was called and Lavinia's party of eight wished her good luck –not that she needed it. Lavinia mounted one of the brooms and was passed a wooden bat that was enchanted to not break upon constant contact.

Lavinia never really paid much attention to how a Beater would be chosen before, so she listened carefully and went into position. she would have to try and aim for the cardboard players and defend her team against any stray bludger. Lavinia flew through the air and twirled the bat in her hand. The broom's speed isn't that bad and she could balance with one hand.

"Are you ready, Gaunt?" The captain shouted from below.

"Yess…" Lavinia drawled, removed her spectacles for a much better vision and narrowed her scarlet eyes.

Lavinia was oblivious of her Housemate's nerves upon seeing the color of her eyes, and continued to hit the bludgers that were shot from an enchanted shooting machine. It was similar to the Parasite version of a baseball pitching machine.

All the bludgers she hit knocked the cardboard players off their brooms and she never once missed when defending her team of cardboard mates. The captain whistled in appreciation at Lavinia's batting skill.

If she was a Parasite, she would totally rule the baseball world under a fake name and in male body.

After the machine stopped vomiting bludgers, she dived down without a second thought. She could hear shouting but ignored them in favor of feeling the cool air brushing against her reddened cheeks. Lavinia pulled up just as her broom brushed against the grass and exhaled softly. It had been so long since she flew. Lavinia donned her spectacle and hopped off of her broom, only to be surrounded by the quidditch team members that were awed by her dive. The newly positioned seeker looked worried that he would be replaced and sent her glares every now and then.

"Merlin Lavinia! That was amazing!" The Abbott twins exclaimed with excited grins on their faces.

"Amazing!? It was insane! You could've broken your neck!" Sprout scolded as she placed her hands on her hip, frowning in disapproval.

"You have to admit it though, that was one bloody hell of a dive." Walker announced and hit Lavinia on the back playfully. "Nice going mate!"

"Want to try catching a snitch?" The captain said in a whisper, but they heard it all. The third year seeker's face was furious red and Lavinia could practically see the smoke emitting from his ears.

She giggled it off and shrugged her shoulders.

After a few minutes of Lavinia giving non-answers, the captain announced that he still had another Beater position so they were quick to assemble. Lavinia made her way to the bleachers and wished her party luck on their chosen positions. The tryouts ended with only for Lavinia being chosen from second year. Her group congratulated her and stated that they would try again next year, which she gave a nod of approval. People who quit just because they lost once were better off not living.

Just as Lavinia sat on one of the couches in the common room, a few older Puffs stood in front of her with determination in their eyes. She looked up at them in confusion.

"Can I help you?" Lavinia asked confused as she placed her book down on her lap

"We want to know if your eyes are really red." The leader said. "My father once told me that only wizards and witches that perform the darkest of the Dark Arts have red eyes."

"And we know that you're from a dark family, don't try to deny it! Only they name their children weirdly." Another spoke up.

Lavinia arched a brow and Giggled in mirth. It was true that her eyes turned scarlet due to her playing around with Dark Magic, at its highest level that is. Soul and Death magic would of course change her. Luckily it didn't deform her into a snake woman. Lavinia preferred having a full nose, thank you very much.

"It is indeed true. My eyes are red." The common room was silent as they listened to her. "But ever since my coming to this world, it has always been red."

"… So you were born with red eyes?" One of the older teens asked.

Lavinia smiled at her with a shrug, not agreeing or denying her question.

The Badgers convinced themselves that she was indeed born with red eyes and continued off where they left; chatting and playing exploding snap amongst themselves.

Lavinia took out one of her many tomes and started to read it absentmindedly. The Puffs were naïve and too trusting for her taste.


End file.
